This invention relates to a photography device, such as a film-type camera, an electronic still camera, etc., for use in a photography image processing system capable of recording an optically readable voice code image on a printing medium on which a photographed still image is to be recorded.
Various types of photography image processing systems are known which can record an optically readable voice code image, such as a one- or two-dimensional bar code, on a printing medium on which a photographed still image is to be recorded.
For example, such systems are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publications Nos. 60-244146, 224320 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,472), 6-231466 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,403), 7-64215 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,157), 7-120832, 7-181606 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,557), etc.
In the photography image processing systems disclosed in the above publications, an optically readable voice code image is recorded on a printing medium. In other words, a photographed still image and a voice can be recorded together on a printing medium such as a paper sheet. Accordingly, the user can easily and instantly hear a voice while seeing a picture, using, for example a dedicated reader for reading voice code image.
Thus, the user can enjoy images and voices in a different manner from the manner in which they appreciate those recorded as image and voice signals in a magnetic recording medium that is used in the form of a tape in, for example, a video movie camera.
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,403 and 5,644,557 mentioned above disclose a dot code recorded as an optically readable voice code image on a printing medium such as a paper sheet, together with a photographed still image.
FIG. 1 illustrates the format of a dot code 1 as disclosed therein.
As shown, the dot code 1 consists of a plurality of blocks 2 arranged two-dimensionally. Each block 2 has a data area 3 in which white and black dots corresponding to respective values xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d obtained by dividing, in units of one block, data that indicates a voice are arranged in a predetermined manner; markers 5 arranged at the four corners of each block 2 for finding reference points to detect each dot (data dot 4) in the data area 3, each marker making of a predetermined number of black dots; and a block address pattern 6 arranged between each pair of adjacent markers and including an error detecting sign or an error correcting sign.
Even if the entire dot code 1 is larger than the imaging field of a reading means (not shown), its reading can be executed by manually moving the reading means on the code to sequentially pick up divided images of the code. In other words, even where the entire dot code 1 cannot be photographed at one time, the data of the entire code can be reconstructed if each address assigned to a corresponding one of the blocks 2 is read and recognized.
Accordingly, the above dot code can record voice information on, for example, a paper sheet, which cannot be realized by the conventional one- or two-dimensional bar code. This dot code is expected to be used as a future code image that will be particularly suitable for the photography image processing system.
However, a photography device for use in photography image processing systems has room for improvement.
When actually executing photography, inputting a voice for creating a voice code image in relation to a to-be-photographed still image, or executing processing for the creation of the voice code image in relation to the still image is not always performed.
In light of this, it is necessary to set the photography device before photography so that the photographer can simply and reliably select processing for recording a voice code image on a printing medium, or not.
This kind of setting is not disclosed in the above-described publications.
The present invention has been developed in light of the above, and aims to provide a photography device for use in photography image processing systems as described above, which enables the photographer to simply and reliably select processing for recording a voice code image on a printing medium or not, thereby significantly enhancing the operability of the device.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photography device for use in a photography image processing system which can print an optically readable voice code image on a printing medium on which a photographed still image is to be printed, comprising:
a voice input section for inputting a voice corresponding to the voice code image;
a mode setting section for setting one of a first mode that enables a predetermined operation necessary for recording, on the printing medium, a voice code image based on the voice input by the voice input section, and a second mode that disables the predetermined operation necessary for recording, on the printing medium, the voice code image based on the voice input by the voice input section; and
a display section for displaying whether the first mode or the second mode is set by the mode setting section.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.